1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for flossing teeth and more specifically to a flossing tool which is designed to reduce the amount effort required to attach floss string to the flossing tool.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently there are numerous tools for flossing teeth. However, many of the flossing tools have one or more drawbacks. Some of the drawbacks include complicated designs which are expensive to manufacture; require a relatively high amount of dexterity to wrap the floss string; and have a tool that is difficult to manipulate.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a flossing tool which is inexpensive to manufacture, does not require a high amount of dexterity to wrap the floss string, and is not difficult to use.